Si j'étais une souris
by Petou
Summary: OS [Slash HPDM Spoiler T6] Harry est un vilain petit curieux, et il aimerait bien trouver une façon discrète pour espionner son ennemi… La curiosité est un vilain défaut !


**Titre **: Si j'étais une souris…

**Auteur :** Petou

**Disclaimer :** Les décors, personnages, tout ça appartient à JK ROWLING… Pour ma part, je n'ai fait que les mettre en scène d'une manière un peu différente.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Résumé : **Spoiler tome 6 … Harry est un vilain petit curieux, et il aimerait bien trouver une façon discrète pour espionner son ennemi… La curiosité est un vilain défaut !

**Avertissement :** Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il est question ici d'une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, et cette fic contient un lemon. Avis donc, à ceux ou celles que ça pourrait choquer : Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, et surtout les yeux !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai écrit ce petit One Shot pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Vif d'Or.

Elle est bien connue par ici, et sa gentillesse est légendaire. Alors à mon tour de lui faire un cadeau…

Je te souhaite un** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE** !

Alors, bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas écrire n'importe quoi pour l'occasion… je me suis donc remis à la table, une fois n'est pas coutume, du yaoi, et mieux encore je vous ai concocté un Drarry qui, je l'espère vous plaira, enfin qu'il plaira au moins à la principale intéressée !

Je tiens aussi à remercier Baddy et Lemoncurd pour leur bêta-lecture !

Allez, je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Si j'étais une souris…**

**

* * *

**

Il fait chaud…

Les beaux jours sont enfin là !

C'est ce que se disait Harry en se prélassant au bord du lac.

Le soleil lui caressait le visage, et il ne cherchait pas à s'en protéger…

A ses côtés, des ronflements s'élevaient, provenant de la gorge de Ron… Le rouquin s'était endormi, fatigué par la semaine d'enfer qu'ils venaient tous de passer.

Des kilomètres de parchemin ! Voilà ce qu'ils avaient enduré tous les jours depuis lundi… Dans toutes les matières, on leur avait fait passer des épreuves blanches des ASPIC. Semaine épuisante en somme !

De l'autre côté, Hermione, elle, était plongée dans un énorme livre, en train de vérifier ses réponses, pestant à chaque fois qu'elle s'était trompée – c'est à dire à peine deux ou trois fois depuis le début de l'après-midi – et râlant contre les ronflements sonores de son petit ami…

Et oui ! Hermione et Ron sortaient ensemble… et Harry n'en était pas peu fier, car il avait joué un rôle déterminant dans cette "union"… il en souriait encore à l'évocation de cette anecdote.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En effet, devant la peine de ses deux amis à la fin de l'année précédente, après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait pris bien des résolutions, la première étant de rendre ses amis heureux… et en l'occurrence, cela crevait les yeux que ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble !

Il s'était donc servi une nouvelle fois du polynectar, pour prendre respectivement l'apparence d'Hermione et de Ron, afin d'accélérer un peu les choses entre eux. Ainsi, sous les traits d'Hermione, il avait laissé entendre à Ron qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente, et que si elle le disputait si souvent, c'était un peu par jalousie. Finalement, il avait proposé à Ron un rendez-vous après la tombée de la nuit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Après cela, il s'était transformé en Ron, et avait sensiblement utilisé les mêmes arguments auprès de la jeune femme, et lui avait également donné rendez-vous le soir-même.

Et ce soir-là, faisant semblant de ne rien voir quand ses deux amis s'éclipsèrent l'un après l'autre, l'air de rien, il se rendit néanmoins dans la tour d'astronomie lui aussi, afin d'observer la conclusion de son stratagème.

Il les vit parler de loin, sans entendre un mot de leur conversation. C'était la seule chose qu'il regrettait… car il devait rester caché derrière la porte des escaliers pour ne pas être vu.

" – Aaah ! Mince… si j'étais une souris !" se dit-il…

Sans le savoir, il venait d'avoir une des idées les plus brillantes qui soit…

Mais à ce moment-là, une seule chose comptait, c'était le rendez-vous de ses amis… et ça n'avait pas l'air de se passer trop mal pour le moment. Ils étaient appuyés, côte à côte, sur les créneaux de la tour, et la discussion semblait calme… Quand il les vit se prendre la main, il se dit qu'ils y étaient presque, et quand ils s'embrassèrent, il exulta…

Il en avait assez vu, il savait que son plan avait fonctionné, et décida de ne pas leur prendre plus d'intimité, de les laisser enfin se débrouiller seuls.

Le lendemain, quand Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent, le sourire aux lèvres, et se tenant par la main – ce qui, au passage déclencha des chuchotements, et pas seulement à la table des Gryffondor – ils l'embrassèrent tous les deux, chacun sur une joue.

Harry, déconcerté, se tourna vers Hermione et Ron, tour à tour…

" – Que me vaut cet élan de tendresse ?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

" – Mmm, bien que tu t'en doutes, répondit Hermione, je vais te le dire quand même… Merci Harry !"

" – Merci ? Mais pourquoi ?"

" – Allons, ne fais pas l'idiot, reprit Ron, tu sais très bien où nous étions hier soir, puisque c'est toi qui nous y a envoyés…"

" – Oh… mais comment…?"

" – Tu sais Harry, poursuivit Hermione à voix basse, là-haut, nous n'avons pas fait que nous embrasser, nous avons aussi parlé. Or nous nous sommes très vite aperçu qu'en fait, aucun de nous n'avait donné rendez-vous à l'autre. Alors, qui, mieux que toi, nous connaîtrait assez bien pour réussir à nous bluffer, même avec du polynectar ?"

" – Alors on a très vite compris que tu avais joué les intermédiaires à notre insu…" continua Ron.

" – Oh, et bien… enfin… Oui c'est moi, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !" balbutia Harry.

" – Tu as bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure Harry ? Je t'ai dit 'merci'… Est-ce que je te dirais 'merci' si je t'en voulais ?" répondit Hermione.

" – Ah oui ! Mais vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses… Moi aussi j'avais besoin de vous voir enfin épanouis, au milieu de cette guerre, ça montre que tout est encore possible…"

Et ses deux amis l'avaient pris dans leurs bras…

Depuis ce jour-là, ils filaient le parfait amour.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et Harry en était satisfait au plus haut point, bien que leurs disputes n'aient pas complètement disparu.

Mais ce qui rendait Harry encore plus content de lui, c'était l'idée qui lui était venue ce fameux soir, pendant qu'il espionnait ses amis dans la tour d'astronomie.

"Il aurait voulu être une souris" s'était-il dit…

Et il y avait travaillé sans relâche depuis… Car bien qu'ayant des notions en matière de métamorphose, il lui avait fallu travailler dur.

Ses notions lui venaient du fait que, depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard, année où il avait appris que son père était un animagus, il s'était intéressé à la métamorphose des humains en animaux.

Il savait donc à peu près comment s'y prendre, mais cela demandait du travail, énormément de travail.

Et là où son père et ses amis avaient mis trois ans, lui en avait mis trois fois moins… Il lui avait suffi de quelques mois pour réussir sa première transformation, et quelques mois de plus pour la maîtriser complètement.

Par contre, ce qui tenait du prodige, ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il ait assimilé la technique plus vite, mais également celui de pouvoir se métamorphoser en plusieurs animaux !

Sa première métamorphose représentait certainement son totem, c'est à dire l'animal reflété par son âme… il s'était transformé en lion – ce qui lui assura une fois encore son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor – et avait d'ailleurs flanqué une peur bleue à Ron, qui étudiait gentiment à ses côtés pendant que lui pratiquait ses exercices de métamorphose.

La tête de Ron l'avait tellement fait rire qu'il en avait perdu l'aspect qu'il venait de gagner…

En effet, il fallait rester concentré en permanence lors des transformations, et cela demandait une certaine rigueur au début. Mais Harry s'était entraîné, encore et encore, jusqu'à maîtriser parfaitement sa métamorphose.

C'est ainsi qu'au cours des ses mois de travail, il avait découvert sa capacité à se transformer en d'autres animaux que le lion… En effet, il s'était rappelé la raison pour laquelle il avait travaillé à la métamorphose, et il fallait avouer qu'un lion était beaucoup moins discret qu'une souris !

Et inconsciemment, il chercha à se transformer en souris, et non pas en lion… Il sentait qu'il pouvait le faire, il lui suffisait de se focaliser sur l'image de la souris, de se concentrer plus que pour sa métamorphose ordinaire.

Au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux, il avait obtenu une sorte d'hybride mi-lion, mi-souris (NdA : rien à voir avec la richesse, ni avec une quelconque partie des USA…). C'était plutôt impressionnant à voir, mais le résultat n'était pas satisfaisant, aussi continua-t-il de travailler, jusqu'à réussir parfaitement d'autres métamorphoses.

Il avait donc réussi à se transformer en souris, mais aussi en hibou, en chat et en aigle, et pouvait passer aisément de l'un à l'autre sans reprendre sa forme humaine.

Il avait travaillé des nuits entières pour atteindre son objectif, et le résultat était là, enfin !

Enfin, sa dernière résolution était directement liée à la seconde, c'est à dire à l'apprentissage des métamorphoses, car son but était d'espionner quelqu'un, encore !

Seulement là, il ne s'agissait pas de ses amis, et pas pour une banale affaire de cœur… Il voulait suivre discrètement celui qu'il considérait encore comme un ennemi, sa "némésis" comme auraient dit certains, à savoir le Prince des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En effet, celui-ci était réapparu à la rentrée suivant la mort de Dumbledore, et Harry avait failli lui sauter à la gorge… mais Mac Gonagall l'avait retenu à temps, l'emmenant dans le bureau du Directeur, qui était le sien à présent, et lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé au cours de l'été.

" – Potter, lui avait-elle dit, depuis cet été, Draco Malfoy, ainsi que sa mère, ont été placés sous la protection de l'Ordre…"

" – Quoi ? Mais comment pouvez-vous… ? Il a aidé les mangemorts, et ce traître de Rogue !"

" – Rogue n'est pas plus traître que vous et moi, Potter." Avait-elle alors lâché.

" – Quoi, vous vous moquez de moi… je l'ai vu de mes yeux assassiner le professeur Dumbledore !"

" – Après sa fuite, Rogue a fait un détour par le Quartier Général de l'Ordre, pour y déposer Malfoy, et le cacher dans l'une des chambres. Par la suite, après qu'il ait rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui, et enduré la mauvaise humeur de ce dernier quant à la prétendue perte de Draco, il est revenu au Quartier Général, et nous a alors donné sa version des faits…"

" – Oh ! Et quelle version vous a-t-il donnée pour que vous ne le jugiez plus coupable ?" commençait à s'énerver Harry.

" – Il est coupable… mais il nous a prouvé que c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé cela…"

" – Comment ?… Dumbledore…"

" – Professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît !"

" – Oui, le professeur Dumbledore aurait demandé à Rogue de le tuer ? Mais quelle preuve avait-il pour cela ?"

" – Un flacon contenant un souvenir du professeur Dumbledore ! Celui de sa conversation avec Rogue, au cours de laquelle ils évoquaient le sacrifice d'Albus…" expliqua-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

" – Un souvenir ? Attendez, j'ai déjà vu un souvenir trafiqué une fois, et Rogue serait tout à fait capable d'en faire autant…"

" – Non Potter, nous avons authentifié celui-ci, et il appartenait bien à Albus, et il faut savoir que d'une part, on ne peut modifier que nos propres souvenirs, et d'autre part, même s'il était possible de modifier les souvenirs d'autres personnes, Albus aurait fait en sorte de protéger le sien."

" – Mais pourquoi avoir voulu mourir dans ce cas ?"

" – Pour plusieurs raisons, d'après ce que nous avons pu voir… La première était qu'il était malade, et il se savait condamné, il disait que l'état de sa main en était la preuve… Ensuite, à mourir pour mourir, il a échafaudé cette mise en scène avec Rogue, qui n'était pas du tout d'accord, mais qui s'est plié à la volonté du professeur Dumbledore. Cela permettait à Rogue de renforcer sa position auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui, tout en évitant à Draco de devenir un meurtrier, car il le soupçonnait depuis longtemps… Enfin, il disait pouvoir partir en paix, car il avait un successeur dans sa quête de la destruction de Vous-Savez-Qui… Sur cela il est resté très mystérieux…"

" – Vraiment ? dit Harry avec un sourire en coin… Pour moi c'est très clair !"

" – Que voulez-vous dire, Potter ?"

" – C'est entre le professeur Dumbledore et moi !"

" – Mais… Il est mort, Potter, et il en va peut-être de la survie de milliers de personnes !"

" – C'est exact, mais il s'agit de ma quête à présent ! Et pourquoi, dans ce cas-là, Rogue n'est-il pas revenu à Poudlard lui aussi ?" demanda Harry.

" – Logique, Potter ! D'un côté, tout le monde ici sait que c'est lui qui a tué le professeur Dumbledore, et le déteste pour ça… Et d'un autre côté, comment justifier auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui qu'on le garde à Poudlard bien qu'il en ait tué le Directeur ? Comment ne pas interpréter cela comme une alliance avec l'Ordre ?"

" – Bien… Dans ce cas, je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à accepter la situation, même si elle me paraît plus qu'étrange."

Et il s'était retiré du bureau sur ces mots, laissant Mac Gonagall perplexe quant à cette quête dont avait parlé Dumbledore.

Mais, mort ou pas, ce dernier lui avait bien spécifié de n'en parler à personne, hormis à Hermione et Ron, et il respecterait la volonté du vieil homme.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et c'est pourquoi, en train de prendre le soleil au bord du lac, il affichait un air satisfait, car à présent qu'il maîtrisait la métamorphose, il allait pouvoir reprendre sa filature de Malfoy, afin de savoir s'il mijotait encore quelque chose… Et il finirait par le savoir !

N'entendant plus les ronflements de Ron, il releva de nouveau la tête pour s'assurer que celui-ci était toujours en vie… Et il surprit alors Hermione à cheval sur lui, en train d'empêcher les ronflements de sortir de la bouche de son petit ami d'une étrange manière, qui n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à ce dernier.

Ron renversa alors Hermione pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, et continuer leur pause "câlin"…

Harry, ne voulant pas en voir plus, décida de s'éclipser…

Hermione, en le voyant partir, le rappela.

" – Harry ! dit-elle, tu peux rester, je t'assure, on allait arrêter…"

" – Non, ne vous arrêtez pas, répondit-il avec le sourire, de toute façon j'ai à faire à la bibliothèque !"

" – A la bibliothèque ? s'étonna Ron… Un samedi ? Tu déteins sur lui, Mione, dit-il à l'attention de celle qui était couchée sous lui."

" – Héé, répondit-elle en tapant le bras du roux, dis que c'est de ma faute tant que tu y es !"

Harry éclata de rire… et s'éloigna tranquillement.

" – Tu vois, poursuivit Ron une fois qu'Harry se fût éloigné, il a dit qu'on pouvait continuer !"

" – Oh, parce que tu te serais arrêté s'il te l'avait demandé ?"

" – Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh……. Non !" répondit-il en faisant une grimace, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

Et ils reprirent de plus belle leurs activités printanières.

De son côté, Harry, qui n'avait en fait aucune envie d'aller à la bibliothèque, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, afin de voir s'il ne trouvait pas Malfoy.

Arrivé dans le Hall, il vit ce dernier sortir de la Grande Salle, et se diriger vers les cachots en compagnie de Pansy. Quand il le croisa, le blond lui adressa son sourire goguenard habituel, avant de disparaître dans l'escalier qui menait aux cachots.

Harry, ne voulant pas perdre une occasion de suivre les deux Serpentard, trouva un recoin de mur, afin de ne pas être vu lors de sa transformation.

Il se concentra alors, et ses bras et jambes rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir des petites pattes pourvues de minuscules griffes, sa tête diminua, et son nez s'allongea pour former un museau, au bout duquel poussèrent de longues moustaches, et il sentit, au bas de sa colonne vertébrale, un morceau de cartilage qui s'allongeait, et une fine queue poussa. A présent, à la place à laquelle s'était tenue Harry se trouvait maintenant une souris brune, dont les yeux étaient cerclés d'une couleur légèrement plus claire, et dont le dessus du petit crâne était décoré d'une fine zébrure blanche.

Harry se mit à arpenter les couloirs à la poursuite de son rival. Cette forme lui permettait de se déplacer rapidement, et de passer dans des endroits exigus tout en restant inaperçu. De plus, son ouïe s'en trouvait développée, et il parvenait à entendre des voix et des bruits de pas provenant de loin.

Enfin, il finit par capter, par ressentir plus qu'il n'entendait le rythme des pas des deux Serpentard, et les suivit tout de même à une distance raisonnable. Quand ils s'approchèrent de leur salle commune, Harry accéléra la cadence afin de pouvoir passer à leur suite, avant que l'issue ne se referme.

Ainsi, il rejoignit Draco et Pansy, plantés devant un pan de mur, et il entendit le blond prononcer le mot de passe…

" – Goutte du mort-vivant !"

Le pan de mur bascula, et permit aux deux jeunes gens de passer, suivis d'un rongeur qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas remarqué.

Une fois dans la salle commune, ils s'installèrent dans un fauteuil, Pansy prenant place sur les genoux de Draco. Peu de temps après, Blaise, suivi de peu par Crabbe et Goyle, fit son apparition, et tous s'assirent sur le canapé de velours faisant face au blond.

Harry, lui, vint se cacher sous le fauteuil de Draco, et ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

" – Alors, Blaise, commença la voix traînante du jeune Malfoy, tu as pu obtenir ce que je t'ai demandé ?"

" – Oui, Draco, mais ça n'a pas été sans mal…" répondit Zabini.

" – Peu importe, répondit Draco, du moment qu'on l'a, c'est le principal !"

" – Dis, Draco, intervint Pansy, tu penses vraiment ça pourra t'être utile ?"

" – Mais oui ma grande, cet ingrédient est indispensable pour ce que je veux préparer…"

" – Mais tu ne nous a toujours pas dit clairement ce que tu veux faire, reprit Blaise, à quoi va te servir un… derme de centaure ?"

" – Dis-toi que moins tu en sauras, moins tu auras d'ennuis…disons que ça comporte certains… risques !"

" – Oh dracounet, dit Pansy d'une voix plaintive, tu ne vas pas prendre de risques inutiles hein ?"

" – Aucun risque n'est inutile dans une telle situation… et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !" répondit Draco en serrant les dents.

" – Et puis, poursuivit Blaise, si c'est pour nuire aux Gryffondor, c'est tout ce qui compte !"

" – Exactement mon bon Blaise ! ricana Draco…. Maintenant, plus aucun mot là-dessus jusqu'à ce que je vous en parle… c'est compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête, et Draco se leva, éjectant un peu brutalement la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux. Cette dernière fit une moue réprobatrice, puis se leva et prit la direction du dortoir des filles. Blaise, qui la suivait du coin de l'œil, ne tarda pas à prendre la même direction. Seuls Crabbe et Goyle restèrent, se regardant bêtement, en se demandant quoi faire.

Finalement, Draco se dirigea de nouveau vers l'entrée de la salle commune, et poussa le pan de mur amovible, puis disparut dans l'ouverture.

Harry, qui était resté sous le fauteuil, eut juste le temps de galoper à toute allure pour passer dans l'interstice juste avant que le mur ne se referme complètement. Draco était déjà au bout du couloir, on aurait dit qu'il était pressé, il courait presque, et Harry eut même du mal à suivre la cadence.

Finalement, après être remonté dans le hall, il serpenta dans les couloir jusqu'à se retrouver devant une gargouille, devant laquelle il resta juste le temps de prononcer un mot de passe. La gargouille pivota sur elle-même, laissant apparaître l'escalier qui menait au bureau de la directrice. Le Serpentard s'engagea dans le passage, et grimpa.

Harry, lui, se trouvant au bout du couloir à observer la scène, n'eut pas le temps, cette fois, d'atteindre l'escalier avant que celui-ci ne fut totalement monté.

Il ne put que regarder Draco s'éloigner, pestant contre lui-même.

Il aurait voulu prononcer le mot de passe et accéder également à l'escalier, mais il craignait que le bruit n'alerte le professeur Mac Gonagall et son visiteur.

Se résignant à ne plus rien apprendre pour le moment, il décida de retourner vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il resta sous sa forme de souris, car il ne voulait rencontrer personne pour le moment.

En chemin, il ne cessa de se remémorer la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre… Que pouvait bien être ce derme de centaure ?

Hermione le saurait sûrement elle… Mais que pouvait espérer en faire Malfoy ?

Et où Zabini avait-il diable obtenu cet ingrédient ? Dans la réserve de Slughorn ?

Finalement, cela soulevait plus de questions que ne donnait de réponses. Il allait avoir besoin des lumières d'Hermione sur ce coup-là. Mais il la verrait plus tard, autant la laisser profiter de son après-midi avec Ron.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il vit justement une élève de quatrième année en sortir, et profita de l'occasion pour passer.

La salle commune était quasiment vide, ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné le temps qu'il faisait. Hermione et Ron devaient encore être en train se prélasser au bord du lac. Il aurait donc tout le loisir de réfléchir au calme dans son dortoir.

Il grimpa donc les escaliers, qui représentaient une véritable montagne pour lui dans cet état. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il n'eut pas à reprendre sa forme humaine pour ouvrir celle-ci, car elle était entrebaîllée, ce qui surprit un peu Harry, sans pour autant le mettre sur ses gardes.

La petite souris parcourut donc le dortoir et, au moment où Harry allait reprendre forme humaine, un bruit sur sa gauche le fit sursauter, et il décida de contourner son lit, pour voir d'où il provenait. Ayant mis tous ses sens en éveil, il entendait d'étranges soufflements, comme des respirations rapides et saccadées, ainsi que d'autres bruits, moins distincts.

Une fois son lit dépassé, il fut en vue du lit de Ron, et distingua une forme sur celui-ci. Il s'en éloigna pour avoir un plan plus large et voir ce qui se passait.

Il se dirigea vers la penderie qui se tenait à l'extrémité de la pièce, et se retourna.

Ce qu'il vit alors faillit lui faire perdre toute contenance, et il manqua se retrouver dans sa forme humaine tant le choc qu'il venait de recevoir était rude.

En effet, il avait beau assister aux scènes d'embrassades de Ron et Hermione, ce n'était rien comparé au fait de les voir faire l'amour. il en resta figé, de peur de se faire repérer, oubliant le fait qu'il était une souris.

Hermione se tenait au-dessus de Ron, nue, sa peau laiteuse luisant aux endroits où le soleil, qui passait à travers les stores vénitiens, venait se poser sur elle.

Hermione oscillait d'avant en arrière, ses cheveux tantôt recouvrant son visage, tantôt flottant derrière elle, lorsqu'elle se cambrait.

Ron, les mains posées sur ses hanches, lui caressait le creux des reins, en même temps qu'il imprimait à sa compagne le rythme à tenir.

Leurs respirations se faisaient plus rapides, se rejoignant pour ne former qu'un seul souffle.

Harry se sentit tellement gêné d'être dans une telle posture qu'il vit à un moment des doigts se former à la place de sa patte… aussi reprit-il ses esprits avant que l'irréparable ne se reproduise.

Un cri lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête, pour voir Hermione agitée de spasmes orgasmiques, complètement cambrée en arrière.

Il n'y tint plus alors, et, réalisant enfin qu'il pouvait se déplacer sans prendre le risque d'être vu, il glissa lentement vers l'entrée du dortoir.

Juste avant de franchir la porte, il entendit un cri plus puissant que les autres, et un son rauque, provenant plus probablement de Ron. Apparemment, c'en était fini de leur rapport, mais Harry sortit aussi vite qu'il le put.

Il reprit sa forme humaine aussitôt sur le pas de la porte, et ferma doucement celle-ci.

Il redescendit dans la salle, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil favori, prenant au hasard un livre qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

Inconsciemment, il l'ouvrit, et le feuilleta, tournant les pages sans vraiment lire ce qu'elles contenaient… Il s'agissait d'un livre de cours qui avait été oublié apparemment, où plutôt perdu, car Harry l'avait retrouvé retourné à moitié ouvert.

Ce livre était énorme, mais il contenait des passages intéressants, et Harry put ainsi s'apercevoir qu'il avait bien répondu à plusieurs questions de son examen blanc de la veille. Il devait appartenir à un élève de septième année comme lui.

L'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Dean et Seamus, rigolant comme des bossus.

" – Harry, tu aurais dû voir ça, le héla Seamus, Dean a jeté un sort à Miranda Denim, tu sais cette affreuse Serpentard !… elle s'est retrouvée couverte de bouse de Troll…! Tu aurais dû voir ça !"

" – En effet, ça m'aurait bien plus !"répondit Harry en souriant.

" – Tu sais où est Ron ? reprit Seamus… Il faut qu'on lui raconte ! Il est dans le dortoir ?"

" – NON ! cria Harry plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu… enfin, je veux dire, je l'ai vu au bord du lac avec Hermione tout à l'heure !"

" – OK, répondit Seamus, on y va ! Viens Dean !"

Et les deux garçons sortirent…

"Ouf ! On l'a échappé belle !" se dit Harry.

Il se replongea dans l'exploration du livre, tournant lascivement les pages… Tout d'un coup il arrêta son mouvement.

Ses yeux venaient de bloquer sur un terme, en plein milieu du chapitre sur les potions.

"Derme de centaure"…

il relut plusieurs fois les mots… aucun doute, c'était bien de ça que parlaient Malfoy et ses acolytes dans leur salle commune.

Il commença donc à lire le descriptif de la potion.

" _Potion de Troisième Œil_

_Difficulté de la préparation : Complexe._

_Description des effets de la potion : _

_Cette potion, une fois absorbée, distille une certaine connaissance, une certaine approche et appréhension des éléments qui nous entourent, des signes qui s'offrent à nous. Elle permet, un peu à la manière des centaures, de prédire certains événements importants. _

_Elle n'a jamais été reconnue par le Ministère de la Magie, car trop improbable._

_Durée de l'effet : 3 jours et 3 nuits (à la pleine lune)._

_Ingrédients nécessaires :_

_5 yeux d'anguille._

_1 foie de chauve-souris._

_2 scarabées pilés._

_1 derme de centaure._

_1 crin de licorne._

_2 chrysopes mortes en poudre._

_20 g de dictame._

_40 g de racines de gingembre._

_20 cl de bave de tatou._

_Préparation :_

_Etape 1 :_

_Remplissez un chaudron à moitié……….._"

Harry s'arrêta là, car la préparation prenait à elle seule presque deux pages.

…Une potion de Troisième Œil… Harry se souvenait avoir entendu Rogue la mentionner il y a longtemps, ou peut-être était-ce Slughorn ?

Mais ils n'en avaient jamais étudié la préparation, et vu la mention "complexe" précisée pour la difficulté de préparation, cela n'étonnait pas Harry, surtout au vu de la longueur des détails de préparation.

Il fallait certainement être un sorcier rompu à la préparation de potions pour en préparer une comme celle-ci.

Machinalement, Harry chercha le nom du propriétaire du livre sur la première page, mais il trouva à la place le sceau mentionnant qu'il provenait de la bibliothèque.

Qui avait bien pu le laisser là ?

Etait-ce bien cette potion que Malfoy voulait préparer en secret ? Pourquoi ? Et était-il assez doué pour la préparer ?

Non… Harry en était convaincu, Malfoy n'avait obtenu de bonnes notes en potion que parce Rogue le favorisait…

Une minute… Rogue, mais bien sûr !

Malfoy et Rogue complotaient ensemble, et c'est l'ancien maître des potions qui allait préparer cette potion pour son filleul, tout était clair à présent.

Mais dans quel but ?

Il fallait qu'Harry le découvre, il devait retourner espionner Malfoy, ce traître.

Mais pourquoi ce dernier s'était-il rendu dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall après la discussion ?

Enfin, ça n'avait peut-être aucun rapport après tout !

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par des personnes qui se rapprochaient… L'une d'elle se mit à rire, et il reconnut alors les voix d'Hermione et Ron.

Ils vinrent s'installer dans la canapé, et remarquèrent alors Harry, enfoncé dans le fauteuil, caché derrière le livre.

Il voulait éviter de les regarder tout de suite, il se sentait encore bien trop gêné par ce qu'il avait vu dans le dortoir, bien que les deux tourtereaux ne s'en soient pas aperçu.

Ce fut Hermione qui le remarqua…

" – Harry ! je ne t'avais pas vu !"

" – Oh, répondit-il en baissant le livre, vous n'êtes plus au bord du lac ?"

" – Euuh… non ! On commençait à s'ennuyer un peu, dit-elle en lançant un regard discret à Ron… Mais… c'est mon livre que tu as là ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ?"

" – Ben, là, sur la table basse… mais c'est celui que tu avais au bord du lac ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici ?" répondit Harry, l'air innocent.

" – Oh, euh… et bien… en fait Ron et moi on est remontés tout à l'heure, et j'ai dû le laisser par erreur quand il a voulu me montrer sa collection de cartes de joueurs de Quidditch…" bégaya-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine, prise au piège.

" – Oui oui, sûrement, dit Harry, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur son visage… Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier sur ce que vous faisiez dans le dortoir, ça ne me regarde pas… Ne rougis pas comme ça, tu vas exploser !"

" – Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir quand je suis gênée, c'est plus fort que moi… Il paraît que j'avais une tante éloignée qui vivait au Québec, et qui était pire que moi ! reprit-elle.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit rougir encore plus la jeune femme.

Harry reprit son sérieux, et demanda à Hermione.

" – Hermione, tu me dis que ce livre est à toi ?"

" – Oui, lui répondit la jeune femme, c'est celui dans lequel je vérifiais mes résultats des examens blancs tout à l'heure… je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque hier soir."

" – Bon, j'aurais besoin de ton aide concernant un chapitre sur les potions, que je viens de parcourir…"

" – Sur les potions ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux potions ?" le coupa Ron.

" – Je ne m'y intéresse pas, reprit Harry, mais Malfoy, lui, s'y intéresse…"

" – Malfoy ? intervint Hermione… Oh Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à le suivre !"

" – Si, et j'ai de bonnes raisons de le soupçonner de comploter pour faire un sale coup !"

" – Ah ? Comme l'an dernier probablement ?"

" – Justement, l'an dernier, il préparait vraiment un mauvais coup…"

" – Oui, bon, c'est vrai… mais il a changé, Harry, il est protégé par l'Ordre, et il n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore finalement, tu le sais bien, tu l'as vu toi-même !"

" – Je sais… mais je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui… et ce que j'ai entendu cet après-midi apporte plutôt de l'eau à mon moulin !"

" – Comment ça "ce que tu as entendu" ? Comment as-tu pu espionner Malfoy sans qu'il te remarque ?

Harry s'empourpra légèrement, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas encore informé ses amis de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Et allaient-ils faire la relation avec ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre plus tôt ?

" – Euh… et bien, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire d'abord…" dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Et il leur raconta comment il s'était exercé à se métamorphoser en d'autres animaux que celui représentant son totem, le lion.

Hermione n'en revenait pas.

" – Harry ! Tu es un cas unique dans toute l'histoire de la magie, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?"

" – Ça, c'était déjà le cas, ajouta Ron. Mais ça n'empêche que ce que tu as fait est réellement grandiose Harry, tu es vraiment le digne successeur de Dumbledore…"

" – Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron, reprit Hermione, ça n'a aucun rapport… Par contre, cela fait de toi un animagus clandestin, tu t'en rends bien compte ?"

" – Raaah, décidément, ce que tu es terre à terre, Mione, intervint de nouveau Ron… il y a bien plus important que ça pour le moment, on est en guerre, et le pouvoir d'Harry, non déclaré, peut s'avérer un atout majeur… il pourra toujours se déclarer après la guerre !"

" – Oui, bon, d'accord, répondit Hermione qui reconnaissait rarement ses torts… mais continue, Harry, raconte-nous maintenant comment tu as suivi Malfoy."

" – D'accord…" reprit Harry.

Et il leur raconta donc son périple "souricier" à travers les couloirs, puis dans la salle commune des Serpentard, pour finir devant l'escalier escamotable du bureau de la directrice.

Cette partie du récit intrigua Hermione, plus encore qu'Harry. Après tout, le mot de passe du bureau de la directrice n'était connu que par très peu de personnes en dehors du corps professoral… les préfets-en-chef le connaissaient, et après seule une poignée d'élèves avaient ce privilège. Alors pourquoi Malfoy l'avait-il, lui ?

Harry n'avait pas mis le doigt sur ce détail.

Mais à présent, il espérait qu'Hermione allait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'était réellement cette potion de Troisième Œil, peut-être en savait-elle plus, étant donné tous les livres qu'elle avait dévoré ces sept dernières années.

" – Cette potion est d'une incroyable complexité, expliqua-t-elle, et il n'est dit que très peu de choses sur elle dans les livres officiels, car le Ministère ne l'a pas rendue officielle, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard… Par contre, dans d'autres écoles moins scrupuleuses…"

" – Durmstrang…" coupa Ron, entraînant le hochement approbatif d'Hermione.

" – Par exemple, continua-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas la seule… Sinon, il faut savoir que cette potion fut utilisée lors de la révolte des gobelins, au 17ème siècle, et on dit qu'elle est démoniaque, car elle a permis aux troupes des sorciers de prévoir à l'avance les attaques des gobelins, aboutissant ainsi à de vrais massacres."

" – Ouaaah ! intervint Ron… Mais c'est terrible, et tu crois que Malfoy voudrait en faire le même usage ?" demanda-t-il à Harry.

" – Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit celui-ci, mais c'est du domaine du possible… mais dis-moi plutôt Hermione, j'ai vu que la préparation avait l'air assez ardue…"

" – En effet, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu de potion plus difficile à préparer… La majeure partie de la préparation doit se dérouler sous le clair de lune, ce qui ne laisse que trois nuits dans le mois pour la réaliser, et en général, il en faut plus que ça, sachant qu'elle doit reposer sous la pleine lune pendant une nuit entière.. Je dirais qu'il faut à peu près deux périodes de pleine lune pour accomplir sa préparation, c'est à dire à peu près 33 jours."

" – Et penses-tu que Malfoy soit capable de la préparer par ses propres moyens ?" demanda Harry.

" – Impossible, répondit tout de suite Hermione… Cela comporte bien trop de risques pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu expérimenté que lui…"

" – Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il n'est pas assez expérimenté ?" demanda Ron.

" – Parce qu'il faut être aguerri en matière de potions… La plupart des grands maîtres en potion de ce siècle s'y sont cassé les dents, mais il faut savoir que la préparation comporte aussi des dangers… Je ne suis même pas sûre que Rogue ou Slughorn soient aptes à la préparer…"

" – Quoi ? dit Ron… Attends, Rogue est quand même le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, tu te rappelles de quoi il est capable ?"

" – Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne serais pas aussi catégorique en ce qui concerne cette potion… mais si Malfoy devait se faire aider, je pense que Rogue serait un renfort plus qu'acceptable…"

" – Voilà ce que je voulais entendre… dit Harry… Je suis sûr que Malfoy et Rogue préparent quelque chose contre l'Ordre… et c'est cette potion qui va les y aider !"

" – Attends Harry, tu ne devrais pas t'emballer, reprit Hermione, je n'ai pas dit non plus que c'était le cas… et tu devrais plus réfléchir au fait que Malfoy soit allé voir Mac Gonagall après sa discussion… tu ne penses pas qu'il ait pu lui faire un rapport sur ce qui s'était dit ?"

" – Quoi, tu voudrais dire qu'il espionnerait pour le compte de l'Ordre ? Non, je n'y crois pas une seconde… Au contraire, il profite du fait qu'il est protégé pour s'infiltrer, et Rogue est dans le même cas, et il les a encore tous bernés, comme il l'a fait avec Dumbledore."

" – Harry, poursuivit Hermione, ne sois pas aveuglé par ta haine envers Malfoy… réfléchis avant de faire quoi que ce soit !"

" – Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… après tout, je peux m'infiltrer partout maintenant !" dit-il d'un ton goguenard, en faisant un clin d'œil à ses amis.

" – Attends, intervint Ron… vraiment partout ? Sans te faire remarquer ?"

" – Euuuh… ou-oui, enfin presque, répondit Harry un peu mal à l'aise… Y'a quand même des limites, mais bon…"

" – Ouaah, c'est vraiment excellent ! On doit pouvoir espionner les f…. euh… Hermione venait de lui lancer un regard meurtrier, comme si elle lui envoyait mentalement de minuscules lames de rasoir… euh, enfin c'est pratique quoi !" termina-t-il en baissant le regard devant sa compagne.

" – Enfin, dit Hermione en se retournant vers Harry, en tout cas, ne prends pas de risques inutiles…"

" – Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours tes conseils à la lettre Hermione !" lui répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin…

" – Tu parles… c'est comme lancer un stupéfix sur Hagrid !" dit-elle en ricanant.

Ils se mirent à rire, et Hermione se jeta sur Harry, faisant semblant de la frapper… Ce dernier se transforma alors en souris, laissant une Hermione abasourdie sur le fauteuil, cherchant son ami du regard.

Ron vit alors une souris grimper sur ses genoux, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la forme du Survivant.

Celui-ci fit une telle tête qu'Hermione et Harry en rirent à s'en tenir les côtes.

Une fois leur fou rire apaisé, ils ne tardèrent pas à descendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Harry avait ensuite la ferme intention de renouveler sa filature sur le Serpentard. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce qui se tramait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le repas était terminé depuis longtemps à présent, et de nombreux élèves, essentiellement de cinquième et septième année, avaient déserté la Grande Salle.

La table des Gryffondor ne faisait pas exception, et hormis Harry, Ron et Hermione, il ne devait rester qu'une dizaine d'élèves.

Harry avait demandé à ses amis de rester, au moins jusqu'au départ de Malfoy, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en restant seul à la table. Ainsi, malgré leur fatigue, et leur irrésistible envie de s'exiler dans le dortoir, ils étaient restés.

La table des professeurs était également quasiment vide, à l'exception de Mac Gonagall, de Slughorn, qui assurait le tour de garde pour la nuit, et du professeur Vector, le fameux professeur d'arithmancie dont ne cessait de parler Hermione.

Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs version sorcier, Hermione étant appuyée contre son homme, observant la partie sans complètement en comprendre les règles, malgré les sept ans qu'elle avait passés à les regarder jouer, et le nombre de parties auxquelles elle avait assisté.

Malfoy, de son côté, était donc à la table des Serpentard, entouré de sa cour personnelle, composée des mêmes éternels Goyle et Crabbe, ainsi que Zabini et Parkinson. Deux autres élèves étaient avec eux, mais Harry ne les connaissait que de vue, sauf la fille, qui était Miranda Denim, la cible de Dean et Seamus plus tôt dans la journée. Il était vrai qu'elle n'inspirait pas confiance au premier regard… ses cheveux noir de jais, raides et huileux à l'instar de ceux de Rogue, et son visage trop maigre, émacié, avec de grands cernes sous des yeux tombants, et une verrue au coin du nez, lui donnaient vraiment un aspect inquiétant… "le stéréotype de la sorcière chez les moldus", se dit Harry. En plus il l'avait vue s'en prendre à des première et deuxième année, juste pour le plaisir, par pure méchanceté. Oui, Dean et Seamus avaient vengé bon nombre d'élèves ce jour-là.

Ron venait juste de prendre la reine d'Harry quand il y eut du mouvement à la table des vert et argent… Malfoy venait de se lever et, bien entendu, tous les autres derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, et en franchit les portes, suivi par ses "fidèles compagnons".

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde, et se précipita à la suite du cortège persiflant, laissant Hermione et Ron plantés à la table. Il leur fit un signe de la main avant de sortir de la salle, et ses amis lui répondirent, se levant par la même occasion, afin de vaquer à leurs occupations.

Le groupe de Serpentard, mené par le blond, emprunta l'escalier qui menait aux cachots… Harry, lui, trouva un coin à l'abri des regards, et se métamorphosa en souris, avant de descendre l'escalier. il suivit le même chemin que précédemment dans la journée, à la suite de Malfoy. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune, et le blond prononça le mot de passe, permettant l'accès au groupe, ainsi qu'à Harry, qui se faufila sans que personne ne le remarque.

Malfoy s'assit alors dans le fauteuil qu'il avait l'air de s'être attribué, et fut bientôt rejoint par Pansy, qui vint occuper ses genoux, tandis que Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle s'asseyaient dans le canapé qui lui faisait face. Les deux derniers restèrent debout, appuyés à la cheminée. Le blond se tourna vers eux…

" – Vous deux… laissez-nous, nous avons à parler !"

Les deux en question se regardèrent, puis scrutèrent le reste du groupe et, ne voyant aucune réaction, s'exécutèrent et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs sans un mot.

Après qu'ils eussent disparu, Draco reprit la parole.

" – Blaise, donne-moi le derme…"

" – Tiens !…" répondit ce dernier en lui lançant une bourse de cuir, que le blond attrapa au vol.

Il l'ouvrit, et la retourna.

De petites graines en tombèrent. Elles donnaient l'impression d'être minuscules, et sombres.

Draco les contempla, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable.

Harry, depuis son poste d'observation, sous le canapé cette fois, pouvait voir le derme dans la main de Draco, et se demanda comment quelque chose d'aussi petit et insignifiant pouvait avoir autant d'importance pour Malfoy.

" – Bien… Très bien, fit celui-ci, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres… Parfait ! Bon boulot, Blaise !…"

" – Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire à quoi ça va te servir ?" répondit celui-ci.

" – Pas pour le moment, mais vous le saurez en temps utile. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser…"

Et il se leva de nouveau sans prévenir, et Pansy manqua de tomber à terre. Sans s'excuser, Draco se dirigea à son tour vers les dortoirs, et grimpa les escaliers.

Harry, sans réfléchir une seconde, le suivit, prenant bien soin de passer loin des regards, et gravit les marches qui menaient au dortoir du blond, se laissant guider par son odeur.

Il arriva sur le palier au moment où le blond passait la porte, et se faufila à l'intérieur, partant se glisser immédiatement sous un des lits, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire Malfoy.

Ce dernier se dirigea au fond de la pièce, et s'assit sur l'un des lits à baldaquin. Il sortit une valise de sous le lit, l'ouvrit, et déposa la bourse contenant le derme sous une pile de vêtements. Il resta un moment comme ça, accroupi devant sa valise ouverte, perdu dans le vide.

Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vague, et une mèche de cheveux blonds tomba, venant frôler sa joue.

Harry aurait juré déceler de la tristesse dans l'expression du visage de son ennemi à ce moment-là. Pourquoi eut-il un instant pitié de lui, il n'aurait su le dire. Toujours est-il que Malfoy se releva soudain, refermant sa valise et la repoussant sous le lit à l'aide de son pied.

Ensuite, il prit la direction de la salle de bains… c'est ce que supposa Harry étant donné que leurs dortoirs étaient similaires. La souris brune se faufila sous les lits jusqu'à atteindre la salle de bains.

Le blond s'y trouvait, penché sur le lavabo, agité de soubresauts… Harry s'approcha discrètement par le côté… Malfoy pleurait ?

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, c'était l'année précédente, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée : tuer Dumbledore.

Qu'était-ce, cette fois-ci ? Devait-il tuer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le Serpentard ouvrit le robinet, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage… ensuite, il ôta sa robe de sorcier et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce, avant de se débarrasser de sa cravate, déjà à moitié dénouée, et de sa chemise…

Harry observait l'effeuillage du blond sans broncher, quand la chemise de ce dernier lui atterrit dessus. Cherchant à se dégager, il mit quelques secondes avant de trouver la sortie et, quand il y parvint, le jeune homme était déjà en boxer, le regard de nouveau plongé dans son jumeau, reflété par le miroir.

Cette fois, Harry n'eut aucun doute… c'était un regard empreint de tristesse, d'un certain désarroi même…

Mais le regard d'Harry glissa involontairement sur les bras de sa némésis, il les trouva finement musclés, le résultat de la pratique du Quidditch sans aucun doute, mais surtout sa peau, d'une blancheur parfaite, sans tâche d'aucune sorte, qui donnait l'impression qu'il était recouvert d'une pellicule de lait. Il eut envie de la toucher, sans savoir pourquoi, de la goûter même, pour vérifier que ce n'était pas du lait. Puis ses yeux dévièrent sur les jambes du Serpentard, dont les mollets étaient tout bonnement parfaits, musclés tels ceux d'un cycliste, et des cuisses sculptées elles aussi telles celles d'un athlète… le Quidditch avait apparemment eu plus d'effet sur le jeune blond que sur lui-même… Mais quand il se retourna, offrant ainsi son torse à la vue de Harry, ce dernier en perdit littéralement le souffle. Jamais il n'avait vu ça… des pectoraux et des abdominaux taillés dans le cristal n'auraient pas été aussi parfaits, et Harry commença à se sentir bizarre, une sorte de chaleur l'envahissait.

Et, alors qu'il se demandait encore ce qui lui arrivait, il vit le blond retirer son boxer, puis rentrer sous la douche. L'eau jaillit au-dessus du Serpentard, et il la laissa dégouliner le long de son corps sans bouger. Sa peau blanche luisait à présent de mille éclats, à chaque fois qu'une goutte éclatait sur elle… Harry resta en admiration sur le fessier rebondi de son ennemi… Seigneur, qu'avait donc fait Malfoy pour mériter un corps pareil ?

Ses cheveux, qui avaient considérablement poussé, venaient tomber sur les épaules laiteuses de Draco, et ce dernier pencha la tête en arrière, pour les ramener dans son dos, dans un mouvement délicieusement sensuel…

Que se passait-il ? Harry avait l'impression d'être en feu, et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps sous sa forme animale si ça continuait.

Il profita du fait que Malfoy se retournait (mon Dieu, ces fesses !) pour galoper à toutes pattes vers le dortoir. Une fois près de la porte d'entrée, il reprit sa forme humaine quelques secondes, à bout de souffle. Voulant s'avancer vers la porte, il sentit une gêne et s'arrêta net… il palpa son entrejambes et… il sentit alors son érection… comment était-il possible qu'il ne s'en fût as aperçu plus tôt ? Mais surtout, comment était-ce possible tout court ?

Remettant à plus tard cette réflexion sur ses goûts en matière d'hommes, il actionna la poignée de la porte et l'entrouvrit afin de regarder si personne ne venait dans les escaliers. Personne !

Il sortit rapidement sur le palier, referma la porte, et reprit aussitôt sa forme animale, avant de redescendre les volées de marches jusqu'à la salle commune.

Là, il passa près des murs, restant bien à distance afin qu'on ne le remarque pas.

Pansy, Blaise, et les deux gorilles étaient encore là, ils discutaient à voix basse.

En passant, il put entendre une partie de la conversation…

" – Tu trouves pas que Draco a l'air bizarre, ces derniers temps ? demanda Pansy à l'adresse de Blaise.

" – Mouais, peut-être, répondit celui-ci… mais peut-être qu'il a quelque chose à faire, et que ça doit rester secret pour le moment… Rappelle-toi l'an dernier, il ne nous disait rien de plus que ce qu'on devait faire… Et comme il a dit, moins on en sait, moins on prend de risques ! Fais-lui confiance Pansy, il sait ce qu'il fait !"

" – Oui, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise…" répondit celle-ci en se blottissant contre Blaise.

Crabbe et Goyle, comme à leur habitude, écoutaient la conversation sans intervenir, s'empiffrant de friandises.

Zabini leur lança un regard noir, et ils comprirent qu'ils feraient mieux de déguerpir. Ils filèrent donc vers les dortoirs.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu, Blaise caressa les cheveux de la jeune brune qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Celle-ci eut l'air d'apprécier, car elle leva son regard vers lui, et lui fit un sourire. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres… elle se laissa faire, y répondit, commença à se retourner pour se mettre à cheval sur lui, et l'embrassa plus fougueusement.

Harry, de son côté, ne voulait décidément pas assister à une nouvelle scène érotique, c'en était trop pour lui. Il aurait voulu sortir de la salle commune des Serpentard, mais pour cela il lui fallait reprendre forme humaine pour ouvrir l'accès, ou encore que quelqu'un daigne entrer ou sortir. En attendant, il devait supporter une scène à laquelle il n'aurait cru devoir assister un jour… Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson… il en était dégoûté.

La jeune Serpentard avait déjà déboutonné la robe de Blaise, pendant que celui-ci s'affairait à lui caresser l'arrière-train.

Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire ça ici, se dit Harry. Ah décidément il n'avait pas de chance, à toujours tomber au moment où les gens étaient dans des positions délicates… D'abord Ron et Hermione, puis Malfoy, et maintenant Zabini et Parkinson… Etre une souris n'avait pas que des bons côtés.

Un bruit de glissement se fit entendre, et un groupe de Serpentard de troisième année entra, s'arrêtant net en voyant la position du couple sur le canapé.

" – Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça, sales mioches ? Allez vous coucher, et plus vite que ça !" cria Blaise.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partirent en courant vers l'escalier. Harry se précipita alors vers l'ouverture, laissant derrière lui les deux Serpentard qui semblaient décidé à en découdre d'une manière bien particulière.

Enfin, il put s'éloigner à toute vitesse, ne pensant qu'à une chose… Il voulait vite prendre une douche bien glacée, il en avait un besoin urgent…. Mais une pensée lui vint encore une fois à l'esprit… Il prendrait bien sa douche en compagnie de Malfoy !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et Harry ne cessait de s'interroger.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça lorsqu'il avait vu le corps dénudé de Malfoy ?

En fait, il se rendit compte que durant toutes ces années à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais ressenti cet état d'excitation, pas même avec Ginny l'année précédente… il se sentait bien avec elle, mais pas de cette manière.

Les questions affluaient dans le cerveau d'Harry, et il n'y trouvait pas de réponse satisfaisante. Quand il croisait des garçons, il les regardait, parfois avec insistance, mais rien de tel ne se reproduisit, mis à part avec un élève… Draco Malfoy !

Il en arriva à croire qu'il devait éprouver une sorte de complexe par rapport à son ennemi, un complexe dont parlent tous ces psychologues, du style tomber amoureux de son ravisseur, ou de sa mère… et bien là, c'était de son ennemi. Il ne voyait plus que ça.

Après tout, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur l'homosexualité en général, ou sur sa propre identité sexuelle en particulier. Cela dit, il avait connu des "gays" dans le monde moldu, et le seul constat à faire, c'était qu'ils étaient des personnes comme les autres, leur orientation sexuelle n'étant en rien une tare. Il en conclut que si, effectivement, il était gay, il ne le vivrait finalement pas si mal.

Mais il avait la conviction qu'il ne pourrait l'être qu'avec le blond torride qu'était son ennemi, ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

Quand Hermione et Ron lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait appris, il resta évasif, leur parlant juste du passage dans le salon, quand Zabini avait remis le derme à Malfoy, avant que celui-ci ne monte se coucher.

Hermione lui répéta une fois de plus qu'elle avait eu raison, que Malfoy ne préparait rien, et qu'il s'agissait sûrement de son imagination, mais Harry, pour le moment, avait de toutes autres pensées en tête.

Même Hermione le trouva bizarre, mais il ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment, bien qu'il sache déjà ce qu'il ressentait… enfin, peut-être…

Depuis l'autre soir, il voulait retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard, pour espionner Malfoy… mais pas pour l'espionner en train de comploter avec ses amis, mais plutôt pour le surprendre une nouvelle fois en train de se doucher. Cette idée ne cessait de l'obséder jour et nuit, la vision du corps parfait du blond, de sa peau, de ses cheveux sous la cascade de la douche… à chaque fois que son esprit s'attardait sur cette image, il ressentait une étrange chaleur au creux des reins et dans le bas ventre, avant de se sentir durcir… Alors il ne bougeait plus, restait assis quoiqu'il arrive, de peur que ça se remarque.

A force de se torturer mentalement, il avait fini par craquer, et avait décidé de remettre ça… Après tout, sous sa forme de souris, il ne craignait pas d'être vu, et voulait donc rééditer son acte de voyeurisme, à la différence que cette fois, il serait volontaire. Il espérait juste ne pas retomber sur d'autres ébats entre Blaise et Pansy, il ne voulait pas faire de cauchemars.

Cette fois, il décida de ne rien dire à ses amis, il ne voulait pas éveiller leurs soupçons, et puis il ne voulait pas les contraindre une nouvelle fois à rester avec lui dans la Grande Salle en attendant que Malfoy daigne remonter dans la salle commune.

Aussi, après le repas il resta un moment avec Ron et Hermione qui venaient encore de se chamailler parce que Ron avait apparemment un peu trop appuyé son regard sur le passage d'une élève de sixième année de Serdaigle. Hermione lui avait donc fait une petite scène de jalousie, ce qui avait amusé Ron, d'où leur dispute. Harry avait l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis, à regarder la balle passer d'un côté du court à l'autre.

Ron se tourna vers lui.

" – Harry, s'il te plaît, dis-lui toi ! Elle ne comprend pas que je n'ai fait que regarder, rien d'autre…"

" – Je n'aime pas trop me mêler des histoires des autres, répondit le brun, mais Hermione, tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à regarder… il y a une expression qui dit "Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on n'a pas le droit de regarder le menu"… je pense que Ron n'a pas regardé cette fille avec le même regard qu'il pose sur toi… et puis ne me dis pas que tu ne te retournes pas sur certains beaux garçons… mmm ?" lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione eut l'air un peu moins renfrogné, et se tourna vers Ron, qui la regardait d'un air implorant. En le voyant, elle ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire. Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule en souriant.

" – Allez, ne fais pas cette tête !" lui dit-elle enfin.

Ron passa alors la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa tendrement. Celle-ci sourit béatement à ce geste. Le calme était revenu. Et ils s'appuyèrent, front contre front, et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ron tourna un instant la tête vers Harry, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry, quant à lui, décida qu'il était temps d'aller se placer en observation. Il souhaita donc une bonne soirée à ses deux amis, et quitta la Grande Salle.

En fait, plutôt que d'attendre dans le hall, ou à la table des Gryffondor, Harry avait pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux d'attendre à proximité de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Il emprunta donc l'escalier qui menait aux cachots et, une fois dans le couloir, qui était complètement désert, il prit sa forme de souris, avant de continuer de longer le mur, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. D'ailleurs, il croisa sur son chemin une jeune Serpentard de première année qui, en le voyant, se mit à crier en courant vers l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Cela fit sourire le brun intérieurement.

Il continua sa progression quand soudain, au coin d'un couloir, il sentit quelques chose… ses sens l'avertirent, ses oreilles se dressèrent, les poils le long de sa colonne vertébrale se hérissèrent, et une étrange odeur lui parvint… il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il attribuait cette odeur à celle du danger.

Il approcha donc plus lentement du coin de mur, et là, ses doutes furent confirmés… le danger lui tomba dessus !

Il se sentit écrasé par une force invisible… il ne l'avait pas vue venir… il tourna difficilement la tête, et s'aperçut que ce qui le retenait plaqué au sol n'était autre que la patte de Miss Teigne. Cette dernière le regardait avidement, toutes dents dehors, et il la vit lever lentement son autre patte, de laquelle jaillirent des griffes qui, sous cet angle, lui paraissaient énormes… ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas terminer en pâtée pour chat, et qui plus est dans le ventre de Miss Teigne… Il sentit que le coup mortel allait s'abattre sur lui, et il réagit enfin… il réussit à rassembler ses pensées, et à réfléchir avec cohérence…

Il vit alors le regard de Miss Teigne changer, et passer de la démence à l'étonnement… la chatte avait senti quelque chose, sans savoir quoi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry… il se concentra, se laissant envahir par l'esprit qui sommeillait au fond de lui, par son totem…

La frêle souris se mit alors à grossir, ses fines pattes se développant jusqu'à atteindre une taille phénoménale, ainsi que son corps, qui se recouvrit également d'un pelage ras… sa tête, elle, prit en quelques instant une forme féline, et de long poils y poussèrent, retombant dans sa nuque et sur son visage… Ainsi, en quelques secondes, à la place de la souris que retenait Miss Teigne se trouvait un immense lion noir, à la crinière plus noire que l'ébène, et dont le poitrail était orné d'un éclair blanc.

Harry se mit sur ses pattes immédiatement, se plantant devant la chatte terrorisée, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait… elle fit le dos rond, ses poils hérissés au maximum et se mit à siffler…

Le lion poussa alors un rugissement qui fit trembler les murs… le souffle en décoiffa Miss Teigne, qui ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpit dans le couloir.

Encore une fois, Harry se sentit très satisfait d'avoir effrayé quelqu'un… serait-il en train de devenir un Serpentard ? Mais après tout, même le choixpeau avait hésité la première année, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Quand Miss Teigne eut disparu au bout du couloir, Harry ne tarda pas à reprendre sa forme de rongeur, avant d'être découvert par un élève qui irait crier partout qu'il avait vu un lion… ce serait plus que fâcheux pour lui.

A présent, il n'était plus très loin de l'entrée de la salle commune des vert et argent, aussi il chercha un endroit où se placer pour ne pas manquer l'arrivée de Malfoy, sans risquer d'être remarqué. Dans le mur face à l'entrée, il trouva une lézarde qui avait créé un espace assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Harry s'y engagea donc, et patienta.

Pendant qu'il attendait, il se dit qu'il l'avait tout de même échappé belle… se faire dévorer par Miss Teigne, quelle horreur ! Il préférait encore perdre son duel contre Voldemort.

Puis, il se remit à penser au blond, à son corps, et il devenait impatient, il avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau contempler ce corps si parfait, sans pour autant savoir s'il oserait un jour s'avouer qu'il avait très envie d'aller plus loin que regarder… Mais plus que de se l'avouer, il faudrait seulement que l'objet de son désir ressente la même chose, ce qui était chose impossible… donc, tout cela ne resterait qu'un fantasme, et tant qu'à faire autant profiter de la vue.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, des pas se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où il était caché, et il se mit sur le qui-vive.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un élève se présenta devant l'entrée. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, et sa démarche assurée lui donnait une allure fière. Décidément, Malfoy était vraiment envoûtant, comment Harry ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais surpris dans sa salle de bains avant… mais à présent, comment oublier ?

Le blond entra dans la salle commune, suivi d'un rongeur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, et se dirigea immédiatement vers les dortoirs. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il ouvrit la porte, et resta un moment à scruter la chambre, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Harry mit ce moment à profit pour se glisser derrière Malfoy, et se cacher sous le premier lit, comme il l'avait fait l'autre jour. Après ce court instant, le blond referma la porte, et s'avança vers son lit, s'arrêtant pour piocher des vêtements dans sa malle. Ensuite, comme l'autre fois, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et y entra, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Encore une fois, la souris se faufila par l'interstice. Malfoy se croyait seul, aussi n'avait-il pas refermé la porte derrière lui, se dit Harry. Il alla se cacher sous un petit meuble, à l'abri des regards, et attendit.

Le Serpentard se plaça devant le lavabo, et s'arrosa le visage, se regardant dans le miroir pendant un moment.

Harry s'impatientait depuis son poste d'observation… depuis le temps qu'il avait eu envie de revenir assister à un strip-tease privé, il commençait à bouillonner.

Alors, Draco commença par déboutonner sa robe de sorcier, lentement, presque avec grâce, puis l'enleva, et la jeta à terre, où la chemise et la cravate vinrent la rejoindre. Cette fois, Harry ne s'était pas laissé surprendre, et aucun vêtement ne lui tomberait dessus, l'empêchant d'admirer le spectacle que lui offrait le blond à son insu.

Il pouvait de nouveau contempler ce torse à la fois fin et développé, ces pectoraux légèrement rebondis, ces abdominaux dessinés si parfaitement qu'il avait envie d'y croquer dedans, et cette peau… il était certain qu'elle était plus douce que la plus douce des soies.

Puis, lentement, le blond déboutonna son pantalon, et le laissa glisser le long de ses jambes, puis l'enleva. le regard d'Harry se focalisa sur la zone située entre le bas ventre et les cuisses, enfermée dans son boxer. Il devinait la virilité qui formait une bosse, et plongea son regard dans le creux des ses reins, qui se terminait par une paire de fesses qui semblaient fermes et musclées. S'il avait été sous sa forme humaine, le brun en aurait bavé tant sa bouche aurait été grande ouverte, mais là, le seul signe de son excitation était ses moustaches qui ne cessaient de frétiller

Et dire qu'au départ, il s'était entraîné à la métamorphose pour tout autre chose, voilà qu'il en était à jouer les voyeurs… mais il était content de pouvoir le faire sans être inquiété.

Ainsi, alors qu'il contemplait le postérieur du blond, ce dernier commença à faire glisser son boxer, se penchant pour l'enlever, et Harry eut alors une vue idéale sur ces fesses qu'il avait à présent envie de toucher, d'attraper à pleines mains pour se rendre compte lui-même de leur fermeté. Et Malfoy se retourna, lui offrant ainsi la vision de son sexe, ce qui ne le mit pas mal à l'aise, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. En effet, bien qu'il aime regarder le corps du blond, Harry pensait que cette partie le mettrait mal à l'aise, au moins au début, mais non, en fait, ça lui paraissait tellement naturel, et puis cela concordait parfaitement avec le reste du corps du Serpentard, et il semblait même que la nature ait été généreuse à ce niveau.

Le jeune homme entra alors dans la douche, et actionna le robinet… aussitôt, une pluie de perles vint s'abattre sur sa peau veloutée, il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau caresser son visage, puis il passa les mains dans ses cheveux, tellement blonds, tellement magnifiques, ils retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ensuite il passa ses mains sur tout son corps, afin d'irriguer chaque parcelle de sa peau, avant de prendre une savonnette et de recommencer, toujours avec des gestes lents, détendus…

Quand, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Draco ressortit de la douche, son visage reflétait un calme étrange pour ceux qui avaient l'habitude de le voir à longueur de journée avec sa mine renfrognée, ou son air dédaigneux… là, son visage était relâché, vide de toute expression, reposé. Le cœur de Harry, à la vue de ce visage angélique, qu'ornaient deux perles gris clair, se mit à battre plus fort encore.

Malfoy prit un peignoir, l'enfila, se tenant face au miroir. Harry se sentit frustré de ne pouvoir continuer d'admirer le corps qu'il désirait à présent, même si ce n'était que dans ses rêves.

Draco ouvrit un tiroir, certainement pour y chercher une brosse à cheveux ou un ustensile similaire. Il ne vit pas l'objet en question, trop occupé à guetter une partie de son visage, ou de son torse, ou même ses jambes.

Il ne s'aperçut donc pas que le Serpentard s'était en fait saisi de sa baguette magique, et quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il était déjà trop tard…

" – Petrificus totalus !" prononça calmement le blond.

Un éclair jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et vint frapper Harry, qui sentit alors ses muscles se raidir, mais resta bien conscient.

" – C'est pas vrai, se dit-il, pas encore… je me suis encore fait avoir comme un débutant !"

Malfoy s'accroupit et tendit les mains pour attraper la petite souris pétrifiée sous le meuble. Il porta ses mains jusqu'à son visage, et la fixa intensément.

" – Alors voilà le petit rongeur voyeur que j'avais vu l'autre jour… mmm, je me demandais si j'avais eu une hallucination en te voyant galoper hors de la salle de bains, et j'ai guetté tous les jours, pensant bien que tu reviendrais… petite coquine ! Mais une souris n'agit pas de la sorte que je sache…"

Son ton était calme, posé, et un sourire amusé ornait ses lèvres juteuses, teintées en rouge, qui leur donnait l'impression d'être un fruit. Ses yeux scrutaient le rongeur, et Harry put enfin les voir de près, ces yeux gris contenant des éclats verts qui le caressaient, mais dans lesquels on pouvait sentir comme un champ magnétique, une force d'attraction. Il continua…

" - … ce serait plutôt les humains qui se cachent pour espionner… tu serais donc un animagus, comme c'est intéressant. Tu sais, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'une admiratrice emploie cette ruse pour me charmer ou simplement me mater ! Je crois même que tu vas obtenir la palme, pourtant il ne se passera rien entre nous, je suis désolé de te décevoir à l'avance, mais je préfère être clair d'entrée. Maintenant, voyons qui tu peux bien être…"

il tourna la souris dans tous les sens, avec délicatesse, puis la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, et un détail sur sa tête attira son attention.

" – Tiens tiens ! on dirait que tu portes des lunettes sous ta forme humaine, dit-il en remarquant les poils clairs qui cerclaient les yeux, et… ooohh ! Mais que voilà ? une tâche en forme d'éclair… c'est étrange j'ai l'impression de connaître cette marque, mais ce n'est pas une fille qui la porte. J'ai hâte de voir si tu es bien la personne à qui je pense... Bon, assez attendu !"

Il prit sa baguette, qu'il avait reposée sur le meuble, et la pointa sur la souris…

" – Tout d'abord… Finite incantatem !"

Harry sentit de nouveau ses muscles, et put bouger, mais demeura dans la main de Malfoy. Ce dernier, voyant que le rongeur n'essayait pas de fuir, le posa sur le meuble, et pointa encore une fois sa baguette sur Harry.

" – Et enfin… Prior aspecto !"

A ce moment-là, Harry, sans qu'il puisse rien y changer, commença à changer de forme, ses pattes redevinrent des mains et des pieds, son corps grandit et sa tête reprit son aspect normal. Il se retrouva assis sur le meuble de la salle de bains, Draco Malfoy lui faisant face, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

" – Potter, dit-il, c'était donc bien toi… J'avais raison, mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu me regardes sous ma douche, enfin, j'ai bien un petit doute, mais j'attends que tu me le dises toi-même…"

Harry n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, ses muscles le trahissaient, il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais cette fois Malfoy n'y était pour rien, c'était à la fois l'excitation et le trac. Il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait de son premier rendez-vous.

Le blond s'approcha de lui, et posa ses mains sur les jambes du Survivant, prenant appui dessus et approchant ainsi son visage de celui balafré du Gryffondor.

" – Alors, dit Draco, on t'a coupé la langue ?"

C'est alors que, mu par Merlin seul savait quelle force, Harry attrapa des deux mains le visage du Serpentard, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Quand le brun lâcha prise, il planta son regard dans celui émeraude du garçon qui venait de lui voler un baiser… un baiser délicieux !

Draco goûtait enfin à la saveur de ces lèvres…

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas nier ne pas les avoir désirées. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le camp du bien, il avait observé le brun, l'avait regardé bouger, agir, jouer au Quidditch…

Il s'était intéressé à lui d'une autre manière que celle de le harceler, il avait voulu regarder son ennemi sous un autre angle… après tout, ils seraient dans le même camp à présent, et peut-être un jour seraient-ils amenés à travailler ensemble pour la bonne cause.

Et il avait tant et tant observé Harry qu'il s'était découvert une attirance pour lui. Il avait eu plusieurs expériences avec des hommes, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais désiré l'un d'eux autant qu'il avait désiré le brun qui lui faisait face. Et il avait passé des mois à rêver à une possible aventure, ou même un baiser, une étreinte…

Et voilà que le Gryffondor venait de l'embrasser, tel qu'il l'avait rêvé, il faillit rester sans réaction, mais il reprit vite contenance.

Immédiatement il répondit au brun, et se jeta sur lui pour prendre ses lèvres, pour sentir à nouveau leur goût sucré, leur douceur, c'était merveilleux.

Harry n'en revenait pas, Draco Malfoy répondait à son baiser, mais quand celui-ci le souleva du meuble, il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond pour rester collé contre lui pendant le transport. Ils sortirent de la salle de bains accolés l'un à l'autre, ne descellant pas leurs lèvres une seule seconde. Il était impressionnant de voir avec quelle facilité Draco avait soulevé le brun, Harry se sentait léger comme une plume dans ses bras, et son esprit était parti loin, très loin au-dessus des nuages.

Il avait tant désiré goûter à la saveur de ces lèvres pulpeuses, et à présent il s'en repaissait inlassablement, ressentant cet insatiable désir d'embrasser le Serpentard. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser emporter de la sorte pas ses pulsions ?

Franchement, à ce moment précis, c'était le cadet de ses soucis… "Au diable les questions", se dit-il, et il les rangea dans un recoin de son esprit, un minuscule recoin, un…

Draco le posa doucement sur le lit, et leurs bouches se séparèrent l'espace d'un instant, entraînant un grognement de frustration de la part du Gryffondor.

" – Attends une seconde, lui dit Draco en se saisissant de sa baguette pour la pointer sur la porte du dortoir… Collaporta !"

Un bruit de succion se fit entendre en provenance de l'entrée. La porte était à présent scellée.

Malfoy se tourna alors à nouveau vers le brun, posant sur lui son regard brûlant, dans lequel il était impossible de déceler un sentiment précis, tant la foule d'émotions se bousculait dans ses yeux au gris de tempête. Harry ne prononça pas un mot, attendant que le blond en prenne l'initiative.

Ce dernier vint s'agenouiller sur le lit, reposant doucement ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dans un même temps, il commença à déboutonner la cape aux armoiries du lion, et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce une fois le travail accompli. Il obligea ensuite le Gryffondor à reculer sur le lit, en avançant sur lui, puis ce dernier finit par glisser et tomba allongé.

Draco se retrouva alors en position dominante, mais son plus grand plaisir venait du fait qu'Harry ne savait pas encore à quelle sauce il allait être "mangé".

La respiration de ce dernier se faisait plus rapide, il fixait son ennemi dans les yeux, à travers ses lunettes qui s'embuaient progressivement. Le blond les lui enleva, pouvant alors admirer la profondeur de jade de ce regard brûlant de désir, bien que pour l'instant il fût rempli de questions. Une mèche de cheveux bruns tomba sur le visage du survivant et, bien que ce fût d'une sensualité torride aux yeux du Serpentard, il l'écarta d'un geste de la main et approcha son visage de celui hâlé qui lui faisait face.

" – C'est la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la première fois que tu ressens ça ?" demanda-t-il.

Le brun hocha de la tête, il n'avait en fait toujours pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait repris forme humaine dans la salle de bains. Il vit Malfoy se pencher vers lui, ses lèvres pétillantes de vie tendues, prêtes à venir prendre les siennes, et il ferma alors les yeux.

Ce qui vint fut une nouvelle explosion dans le cœur d'Harry… Une telle douceur de la part du Serpentard le surprit, mais en même temps il cherchait son souffle pour ne pas interrompre ce baiser si suave, à la fois piquant et sucré. Quand il sentit la langue du blond s'insinuer entre ses dents, et venir inviter la sienne pour une danse effrénée, il faillit définitivement en perdre le souffle, mais reprit une bouffée d'air, et continua le ballet sensuel et humide qui se déroulait dans sa bouche.

Ce faisant, ses bras vinrent enlacer Draco, ses mains se posèrent dans son dos, et il put sentir à travers le peignoir la force émanant du corps de son partenaire, les muscles palpitaient au rythme de la respiration saccadée du blond. Il eut envie de le délester de son dernier vêtement, pour sentir en sa peau, sa douceur, son goût…

Alors, comme si celui-ci avait lu dans ses pensées, il se redressa, et dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir, laissant apparaître son torse si délicatement taillé, et enleva le vêtement, sous lequel il ne portait rien. Harry baissa inconsciemment son regard vers le bas ventre de Malfoy, et remarqua alors l'érection de celui-ci.

Le blond resta quelques instants dans cette position, il voulait que le brun le regarde, l'admire comme il l'avait fait dans la salle de bains, sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas caché, et pouvait laisser parler ses désirs. Harry leva alors les mains, et les posa sur les pectoraux blancs, et caressa doucement sentant la douceur de chaque parcelle de peau… Arrivé sur les côtes, il sentit un léger frisson sous la peau du blond, et vit se former une chair de poule à sa surface… Arrivant au ventre, il put sentir les muscles se contractant suivant la respiration… Enfin, doucement, il commença à caresser le membre tendu, et se mit doucement à faire des mouvements dessus, provoquant un grognement de plaisir chez son propriétaire.

Draco se pencha alors à nouveau, et envisagea de déboutonner la chemise du Survivant, et la lui arracha aussitôt que ce fut fait. Sa langue se mit alors à danser sur le corps du brun, et il déposait un baiser ici et là, jouait avec les tétons durcis qui pointaient à présent de désir. Pendant ce temps, les mains qui s'activaient sur sa virilité faisaient des merveilles, et il reprit la bouche de l'auteur de ces caresses avec avidité, sentant alors celui-ci accélérer le mouvement. Il s'arrêta alors les yeux révulsés, le visage levé, et se répandit sans plus attendre, lâchant un cri rauque qui resta en suspend dans la pièce.

Harry, ne sachant comment réagir, lâcha prise, mais le blond lui intima de continuer, pendant qu'il venait à nouveau sceller leurs lèvres. Il sentit alors son pantalon glisser, et le Serpentard démarra une série de baiser allant de la bouche du brun, jusqu'à son ventre. Il sentait bien que son boxer l'étreignait, et aurait voulu à présent l'ôter, pour libérer son membre, mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il se mit à mordiller la virilité à travers l'étoffe, provoquant un sursaut chez Harry. Le jeu dura encore, jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor crie grâce, et que son partenaire le libère alors, faisant glisser lentement la prison de tissu qui emprisonnait sa virilité gorgée de plaisir.

Il sentit alors la langue du blond parcourir son membre sur toute sa longueur, jouant et faisant des dessins virtuels à des endroits stratégiques. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et il passa ses mains dans les cheveux si fins et si blonds de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier finit par prendre Harry en lui, provoquant en celui-ci des ondes de plaisir, déchaînant ses émotions, et faisant courir un frisson dans tout son corps, tel un courant électrique, qui le faisait décoller, criant son plaisir sans retenue.

Il fourragea dans la crinière blonde, ne cessant de gémir, son bassin étant devenu incontrôlable, il ne se maîtrisait plus du tout, il était l'esclave de Malfoy, l'esclave du plaisir que ce dernier provoquait en lui. La virtuosité dont il faisait preuve en ce moment lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle.

Tout d'un coup, il bloqua sa respiration, il sentait que ça venait, il ne voulait pas… pas maintenant… il voulait encore profiter des caresses exercées par cette bouche experte qui engloutissait entièrement son membre. Cependant, il ne put retenir son orgasme plus longtemps, et se libéra dans un cri qui n'en finissait plus, et qui ne se tut uniquement lorsqu' Harry fut à bout de souffle.

Draco remonta alors, continuant d'embraser le corps hâlé du brun de ses baisers.

Merlin, que ce corps était parfait, ses muscles tressaillaient encore du plaisir qu'il venait de provoquer, et de fines perles de sueur coulaient dans le creux de son ventre, sur le quel il passa délicieusement la langue tout en se dirigeant vers les pectoraux bombés, travaillés par la pratique intensive du Quidditch, sur lesquels il s'attarda, avant de continuer sa progression vers le nord, dans le cou sur lequel battait encore une veine, sous le coup de l'afflux sanguin massif provoqué par le plaisir.

Quand il parvint au visage du survivant, celui-ci reflétait un calme étonnant, compte tenu du fait qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois. Il écarta les cheveux d'Harry, pour le regarder dans les yeux, et la plénitude qui imprégnait ce regard verdoyant fut contagieuse, et il se sentit lui aussi d'un calme intense. Il embrassa doucement son amant, sans précipitation, et la douceur de ses lèvres lui parut alors tellement exquise. Il s'empara de nouveau du sexe du Gryffondor et le caressa, sentant ce dernier gémir dans sa bouche.

Peu à peu, il commença à préparer l'intimité du brun, qui se laissait faire, appréciant la douceur de son partenaire.

Quand Harry sentit un doigt entrer en lui, il se contracta dans un premier temps, provoquant l'immobilisation du blond, qui avait peur de lui faire mal, mais un regard entre eux suffit pour que leurs corps se remettent à bouger.

Harry sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui, et se diffuser dans tout son corps, tandis que le blond glissa un deuxième doigt. Il le serra alors contre lui, leurs langues s'entremêlant, se quittant juste pour reprendre une bouffée d'air, ou échanger un regard furtif. A ce moment-là, il put percevoir toutes les émotions du Serpentard, rien qu'en plongeant dans le gris si pur et si étincelant des yeux qui le dévoraient, il put voir la tempête d'émotions qui faisait rage dans le regard argenté, et fut submergé par cette vague, s'abandonnant totalement à celui qu'il avait désiré contre toute attente.

Il sentit Draco se retirer un instant, puis le contact de sa virilité contre son entrée. Cette fois encore, un regard suffit entre les deux amants, et le blond entra délicatement en Harry, qui retint un cri, mais se sentit ensuite emporté par cette sensation nouvelle. Il se cambra, sentant le feu au creux de ses reins, et Draco vint le soutenir, puis se pencha sur lui pour couvrir son corps de baisers brûlants pendant qu'il s'activait en lui, ressentant une certaine osmose, la sensation que doit éprouver le feu contre la glace, le blanc contre le noir, le brun contre le blond, Gryffondor contre Serpentard… Draco contre Harry !

L'un se mêlant à l'autre donnait vie à une fusion inattendue, un feu sacré… un feu blanc, brûlant, mais brûlant de froid.

Les deux amants lovés l'un contre l'autre dans leur étreinte tremblaient d'ailleurs, couverts par la pellicule de sueur que rendaient leurs peaux contrastées, qui rendait une impression étrange, le vert environnant se reflétant sur eux, leur donnant l'air de deux serpents enroulés l'un contre l'autre.

L'image, digne d'une fresque, semblait figée, les cheveux blonds de l'un retombant sur le visage de l'autre, se mêlant à ceux du brun.

Harry, les mains sur les hanches et le postérieur de Draco, faisait varier le rythme, appréciant en même temps la douceur de cette peau qui ne connaissait aucun défaut. Le blond, de la main, vint écarter une mèche de cheveux noirs qui l'empêchait de trouver le regard complice de son partenaire. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, et tendit le cou pour venir voler un baiser.

Harry ressentit soudain quelque chose d'étrange, une étrange chaleur au creux de l'estomac, qui revenait régulièrement, et qui faisait monter en lui une excitation sans précédent. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, tandis que Draco accélérait ses mouvements, sentant lui aussi son plaisir de plus en plus intense, et se saisissant du membre érigé du Gryffondor, se mit à le masturber. La température continua de grimper, tandis que le brun ne comprenait pas ce qui provoquait cet état d'extase.

Il commença à en gémir de plaisir, ce qui eut pour effet d'encourager son amant blond, qui éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son plaisir, et cette chaleur qui montait en lui, qui ressortait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Alors, pendant qu'Harry criait son nom, il abandonna, explosant de jouissance, se libérant, dans un cri de soulagement, mais également de triomphe. Quelques secondes après, tandis que Draco était encore en mouvement, ses muscles subissant encore des spasmes suite à l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, Harry, dans un ultime cri, se répandit entre eux deux, mu à la fois par la main du blond, et par cette sensation inconnue et pourtant si délicieuse.

Mais, à présent, il n'y pensait plus, profitant de ce moment tellement délectable qui suivait l'acte en lui-même.

Draco vint s'allonger à côté de lui, posant sa main sur son ventre, dessinant de petits ronds autour de son nombril. Il affichait un sourire calme, serein, et regardait Harry dans les yeux. Ce dernier lui passa la main dans les cheveux, et lui caressa le front, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

" – Alors, Potter, dit Malfoy, tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu faisais dans ma salle de bains ?"

" – C'est assez difficile à expliquer, commença Harry, rougissant un peu…"

" – Pas grave, j'ai le temps… vas-y !" répondit le blond sans se départir de son sourire.

" – Et bien, aujourd'hui, il est vrai que j'étais venu uniquement pour te regarder prendre ta douche, rien d'autre…"

" – OK, ça confirme ce que je pensais, mais ça veut aussi dire que l'autre jour, tu es venu pour une autre raison, je me trompe ?"

" – Non… En fait…"

et Harry commença à lui raconter l'histoire, occultant son apprentissage de la métamorphose.

Il se doutait que Draco allait être furieux, et ne savait plus exactement que penser. Avait-il eu raison de suivre Malfoy, même si ça semblait important ?

D'un côté il éprouvait de la culpabilité, mais d'un autre, il était sûr que cette potion de Troisième Œil avait un rôle important, et c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire comprendre au Serpentard.

Malfoy l'écoutait, sans l'interrompre, et attendit la fin du récit pour parler.

" – Bon, dit-il enfin, donc si j'ai bien compris, tu m'as suivi pour voir si je ne complotais rien, comme l'an dernier, puis tu es tombé sur la conversation où on parlait du derme de centaure avec Blaise, alors ça t'a mis la puce à l'oreille, et tu t'es dit…"

Il marqua une pause. Il réfléchit un moment, et demanda…

" – Attends, c'est le jour où Blaise m'a donné le derme que tu m'as suivi pour la première fois jusque dans la salle de bains ?"

" – Euh… oui, c'est ça !"

" – Ce jour-là… j'ai eu un coup de blues il me semble…"

Harry se souvint alors qu'il avait vu Malfoy pleurer dans sa salle de bains ce jour-là. Il fut gêné que celui-ci s'en souvienne.

" – Euh, oui… c'est vrai, je me souviens… Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que je te surprendrais en train de pleurer… je…"

" – Je sais… mais il faut que je te dise… Depuis que nous avons rejoint l'Ordre avec ma mère, je ne l'ai pas revue plus de deux fois, car elle est obligée de rester dans le manoir pour y donner le change, et continuer d'avoir des contacts avec les familles des mangemorts. Elle est la seule personne qui m'ait jamais démontré un tant soit peu d'affection, surtout depuis que mon père est à Azkaban."

" – Tu sais, je ne te juge pas…" répondit Harry.

" – Je sais, mais je tenais à te le dire… je ne pleure jamais, mais ce soir-là, elle m'a manqué, et c'est justement en rapport avec la mission que j'avais confiée à Blaise : me fournir ce derme de centaure qu'on ne pouvait trouver que dans la réserve de Slughorn."

" – D'accord… mais si tu me racontais plutôt ce que tu comptes réellement faire de ce derme… enfin, si tu peux…"

Le blond le fixa sérieusement pendant quelques secondes. Harry crut qu'il allait se buter, qu'il ne lui dirait rien… Peut-être avait-il mal pris cette dernière remarque.

Finalement, Draco sourit.

" – Bien sûr que je le peux, on est dans le même camp !" dit-il.

" – Vraiment ?" répondit Harry d'un air suspicieux.

" – Oui, et tu dois me croire, car j'aimerais vraiment te convaincre, surtout après ce qui vient de se passer. Alors, tu veux l'entendre mon histoire ?"

" – Vas-y. " dit le brun, esquissant un sourire.

Et le Serpentard commença son récit.

" – Bon, comme Mac Gonagall a dû te l'expliquer au début de l'année, ma mère et moi avons d'abord été placés sous la protection de l'Ordre. Mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ma mère dut repartir au manoir pour ne pas se faire repérer, et espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre. Pour ma part, l'Ordre, par l'intermédiaire de Mac Gonagall, m'a également confié une mission : récupérer un ingrédient qui ne se trouve nulle part, à moins qu'on veuille se faire repérer… ou que ce ne soit pour l'enseignement.

" – Slughorn…"

" – J'y viens… En effet, Slughorn était susceptible d'en avoir, et Mac Gonagall m'a demandé de récupérer cet ingrédient, peu importe les moyens employés, à condition de ne mettre personne au courant."

" – Mais, comment as-tu fait pour envoyer Blaise dans ce cas ?" demanda Harry.

" – Ca, vois-tu, c'est ma touche de génie, répondit le blond, car je lui ai fait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une mission importante, mais pour le Seigneur… pas mal, hein ?" dit-il avec un grand sourire.

" – Tu veux dire que les autres qui étaient avec toi ne sont pas de notre côté, eux ?"

" – Exactement… enfin, pour Pansy je ne sais pas trop, mais je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque. Et comme c'était délicat, et que je ne voulais pas me faire pincer, j'ai envoyé Blaise, qui croyait agir pour la cause de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et il a réussi à pénétrer dans la réserve de Slughorn… je ne l'aurais pas cru.

" – Mais, pour Slughorn… pourquoi ne pas…"

" - …lui demander directement le derme ! C'est la question que j'ai posée. Et Mac Gonagall m'a dit que Slughorn n'ayant pris aucune position pour l'un ou l'autre des camps, mieux valait jouer profil bas, et ne pas le mettre au courant des projets de l'Ordre.

Maintenant, j'imagine, étant donné ta curiosité, petite souris, que tu as fait la même chose que moi…" dit Malfoy en caressant le ventre du brun

" – C'est à dire ?…"

" – Que tu t'es renseigné sur les propriétés du derme de centaure !"

" – Et bien, pour être honnête, répondit Harry, après votre conversation, la première fois, je suis rentré dans ma salle commune, et j'ai trouvé un livre, dans lequel je suis tombé par hasard sur la composition d'une potion qui employait le derme comme ingrédient… c'était la potion…"

" – …de Troisième Œil ! Exactement ! Et tu as pu voir ses effets j'imagine…"

" – Oui, elle permet de prévoir certains événements, elle a l'air redoutable !"

" – Oui, elle l'est, j'ai même appris que les sorciers s'en étaient servi pendant la révolte…"

" – …des gobelins… termina Harry à son tour… je sais ça aussi !"

" – Mmm… ce ne serait pas plutôt une info de Granger ça ?" répondit le Serpentard avec une grimace.

" – En effet, avoua le brun en rougissant un peu… le livre était à elle, alors elle m'a expliqué certains points."

" – Bon, je ne t'apprends pas, alors, qu'il faut des conditions extrêmement précises pour la préparer… Harry approuva du chef… et que ma mission était juste de récupérer le derme de centaure, car préparer la potion relevait d'un acte de magie très avancé."

" – Et qui est sensé la préparer ?" demanda Harry.

" – Mon parrain, Severus Rogue."

" – Quoi ? Lui ? Ce…." Commença à s'indigner Harry.

" – Attention à ce que tu dis, Potter, il est mon parrain !"

" – Mais… il a assassiné Dumbledore ! Tu l'as vu, non ?"

" – Oui, et c'est moi qui devais le faire… il l'a fait pour m'éviter d'avoir du sang sur les mains… Et il serait temps que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toutes, que tu l'acceptes surtout, que c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a demandé à Rogue de l'exécuter si cela s'avérait nécessaire, car de toute façon, il avait contracté un mal inconnu. Crois-moi, c'est la vérité !"

" – Je ne sais plus… J'aimerais bien le croire, mais ce n'est pas possible… il avait encore tellement à m'apprendre ! Je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai sans lui…" répondit le brun, baissant les yeux.

" – Ne t'en fais pas, dit Draco en le prenant dans ses bras, ça viendra avec le temps, mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que cette potion va servir les intérêts de l'Ordre, afin d'anéantir les projets de Vo… enfin de Tu-Sais-Qui !"

Harry leva alors les yeux vers son amant, et, dans ce regard aussi gris et aussi éclatant qu'une perle, il lut de la sincérité, et peut-être plus, mais il s'en tint là, et sourit.

Draco vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres délicatement entrouvertes du brun. Il le prit dans ses bras, et ils s'endormirent comme ça, sans se soucier outre mesure de ce qui se passait dehors, autant pour les autres Serpentard qui voulaient dormir aussi, que dans les lointaines contrées dans lesquelles Voldemort échafaudait des plans qui étaient probablement déjoués d'avance.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**EPILOGUE**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, la relation d'Harry et Draco se stabilisa, et prit une ampleur et une force qui ne faisaient que les rendre plus forts. Ils n'officialisèrent pas leur amour, mais s'arrangeaient pour être toujours proches l'un de l'autre, physiquement ou par simple contact visuel.

Harry prit plaisir à enseigner à son compagnon l'art subtil de la métamorphose, car cela les obligeait à être souvent en contact physique. Draco mit d'ailleurs plus longtemps à réussir, certainement dû au fait que ses cours particuliers étaient régulièrement interrompus, en raison d'une chaleur soudaine.

Quand à Harry, il put enfin se consacrer plus amplement à la recherche des horcruxes, et était sur de très bonnes pistes.

Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas aussi heureux qu'eux en définitive. Ainsi, il surprit un Rusard dépité, en train de se plaindre, comme à son habitude, auprès de la Directrice.

" – Vous vous rendez compte, Professeur ? Les élèves ne me respectent même plus… et je suis sûr et certain qu'ils ont fait du mal à ma Miss Teigne…"

" – Allons, Argus, vous n'y pensez pas, répondit MacGonagall, pourquoi auraient-ils touché à votre… félin ?"

" – Mais je vous assure, Professeur, depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, elle prend la fuite devant les souris ! Les souris, non mais vous vous rendez compte ?..."

Harry s'était éloigné en pouffant de rire. L'anecdote fit bien rire Hermione et Ron aussi.

Un jour, alors qu'il était plongé dans un livre, assis dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Gryffondor,

il entendit une conversation entre deux Serpentard. L'une des deux voix lui fit lever la tête, et il put voir son bel éphèbe, rayonnant parmi tous les autres.

Il était entouré des mêmes acolytes, et Pansy lui demanda :

" – T'as vu dracounet ? Pour le devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, la prof nous demande quel est notre animal préféré… j'ai répondu le paon ! Et toi ?" fit-elle avec un sourire mièvre.

" – Moi ? répondit Draco en fixant Harry, mon animal préféré, c'est la souris, évidemment !"

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà !

Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai fait un gros effort, je n'ai fait mourir personne lol…

Et oui, une fin heureuse…pour une fois ça change hein

Sinon, vous risquez probablement d revoir ce bon vieux Harry sous sa forme de lion noir dans pas si longtemps, car Baddy avait également eu cette idée … aussi l'utiliseras-t-elle dans une de ses fics.

Enfin, dernière petite question, que n'auront pas eue les premiers reviewers, car j'ai actualisé cette fic depuis :

On sait que Draco s'entraîne en vue de devenir animagus lui aussi, mais je n'ai pas dit en quoi il se métamorphose… Quelle pourrait être sa forme animale ?

A votre avis ?

Allez, et si ça vous a plu, faites-le moi savoir ! ;-)

Bye, et à bientôt !


End file.
